DGray Valentines
by ChikitaWolf
Summary: The white-haired exorcist felt his hair stand on end, and he fought a blush with every ounce of self-control he had. An image of Lenalee flying towards him flashed through his thoughts, followed by her incoming lips -


Story Type: One-shot

Story Theme: Allen x Lenalee

Setting: Canon world (manga)

Written for: [Secret Valentine on dA]

Disclaimer: I don't own the fantastic work of art that is DGray. Credit goes to Hoshino Katsura. However, the preview image for this story IS drawn be me ;3

Note: Valentine's Day was originally a religious holiday referred to as "Saint Valentine's Day." It was only until 1961 (if I remember correctly) that the Catholic Church no longer recognized it as a religious holiday, and other denominations of Christianity followed suit. Since then, it has become a secular holiday (for most folks), and the "Saint" bit of the title cut out. For this reason, it is referred to as "Saint Valentine's Day" in this fanfic, since in the time DGM takes place, it would still be referred to as such.

* * *

_{ A FLYING KISS }_

_Allen x Lenalee_

* * *

"Mah~ Lena-lady, what's wrong?"

The addressed teenager hummed softly, picking her head up. Her violet eyes caught sight of a certain Junior Bookman leaning over her table, his one visible emerald green eye glittering with mischief.

Lenalee brushed back a lock of her slowly returning, dark green hair behind her ear before responding.

"I don't know what to give Allen for St. Valentine's Day," she murmured, sounding considerably downtrodden. The Dark Boots accommodator looked down at the table under her folded arms. "I've been thinking about it all week, but I still can't decide on just what to get him."

"Beansprout?" Lavi laughed, sitting down across from her. The red-head offered the girl a goofy grin. "He's easy to get presents for! Just give him a ton of food, and he'll worship you!"

Lenalee giggled, sitting up straight as her comrade joined her. "Yes, I know, but _everyone_ is getting him food. I'd like to give him something different," she explained.

"Ho~?"

"The problem is, I just don't know what he'd like," she sighed. "I thought about perhaps getting him a new ribbon, but he's very fond of his current one."

"True, true," affirmed Lavi, resting his cheek on a fisted hand to imitate The Thinker. "What about new gloves?"

"He has plenty of gloves," deadpanned Lenalee. "He stocks up on them for missions."

At that moment, a rather buxom blonde finder passed by. Lavi immediately went googly eyed, hearts appearing around him and his fist clenched in front of his chest.

"Striiike~!"

Before the hormonal bunny could pounce, Lenalee pulled his attention back.

"Lavi, must you always yell 'strike' when you see a pretty girl?" she pouted, not pleased that her predicament had been over-looked so easily.

The eye-patched exorcist grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Lena-lady! But ya know, I don't _always_ say strike to well-endowed, middle age women!"

Lenalee raised a delicate dark green eyebrow, clearly not believing him. Lavi, seeing her look, sat back down with a light laugh, attention returned.

"A card?" he offered, getting back on topic.

"I'm not up for dealing with Brother crying over my giving a card to someone other than him," replied Lenalee sadly.

Lavi laughed warily, fixing his headband in a nervous gesture. "He'd kill Allen too..."

The Chinese girl nodded seriously.

"I love Brother, but he's simply too over-protective. Whatever I give Allen, it'll have to be while Brother isn't around."

"Huh, so clothes, food, or a card aren't options," assessed Lavi, collecting his thoughts. After a moment, he pouted. "Neh, you've got quite the predicament here, Lena-lady."

Lenalee sighed again. "What am I going to do, Lavi?" she asked, feeling quite depressed.

Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across the hammer-wielding exorcist's face. Lenalee felt a sweat-drop forming on the back of her head as a devious look shone brightly in Lavi's lone emerald eye.

"I know _exactly_ what you can give our dear little Allen~"

* * *

_"You know the Beansprout - he won't mind if ya don't get him somethin' material. Just being with those he cares about is enough for him. But the kid's not really familiar with physical contact, ya see. At least not with women - and don't even get me started on whatever the hell General Cross did to him. So a hug'll make him freeze up."_

_"What do you suggest then?" asked Lenalee, confused as to where the Junior Bookman was going with this._

_Lavi grinned cockily._

_"Give him a-"_

A long, high pitched whistle split the air. Lenalee jumped in her seat, moving her hand over her chest as if to calm her fluttering heart.

"Lenalee? Are you alright?"

The Dark Boots wielder looked up to see a pair of concerned gray eyes on her. She started a bit, before quickly responding.

"Ah, I'm fine, Allen. The train whistle just surprised me," she admitted, shifting on her bench in embarrassment. Jumping over such a little thing...

Allen gave a small smile and nodded, reassured that she was indeed alright. The cursed boy was sitting across from her, his suitcase in his lap. Lenalee realized that the teen looked rather tired. There was just the slightest brush of dark under his eyes, standing out in stark contrast to his pale skin and snowy hair.

"When did you get back from your last mission, Allen?" asked Lenalee in concern.

The british teen blinked, looking back at her, as he'd turned his gaze to the window. "Ah, just after midnight - oh! But I'm fine, really, Lenalee. It was a short mission, and I got enough sleep last night to join you on this one. I'm only wearing my desert uniform because I'm joining Bakanda in Jordan after this."

Lenalee swallowed her retort. It was clear her cursed comrade didn't want her to worry over him, and she didn't want to upset him. Instead, the Chinese girl nodded some, smiling a little, and turned her gaze to the window as well. Soon, her thoughts circled back to her conversation with a certain red-headed bunny.

_"You can call it, 'an accidental moment of passion'! Or something."_

Lenalee shook her head in exasperation, a small smile forming on her lips. Lavi really was just _asking_ for her brother to unleash another robot. But even so, his idea for a gift really was... well, Lenalee actually liked the thought of it.

"Oh, no!"

Lenalee snapped out of her thoughts yet again to see Allen with a mortified look on his scarred face.

"I completely forgot - I'm so sorry, Lenalee! I didn't get you anything for St. Valentine's Day!"

The Chinese girl laughed lightly. "Oh, Allen, you don't have to get me anything! Just being able to spend time with you is enough of a present for me," she said, smiling grandly at the despairing boy.

To her surprise, a light blush bloomed onto his pale cheeks. The white-haired exorcist seemed flustered for a moment before returning her kind words in an almost shy manner - which was different, considering the boy had been growing much more confident around others lately.

"It's nice to spend time with you as well, Lenalee."

It started out with her giggle, and then the two laughed lightly at each other's rather sappy comments.

After a few comfortable hours, the train began to slow, signaling they were almost at their destination. Lenalee flashed a violet-eyed glance at Allen. When a light blush formed on her cheeks again, the Chinese girl turned away.

She didn't have anything material to give to her dear friend for St. Valentine's Day, but at least she could give him something else to show just how much she loved him.

* * *

Her chance came when they were retrieving the Innocence.

They had found the gadget-like, glowing treasure amongst the rocks of a weeping cliff face.

Yes, _weeping_.

Apparently this particular fragment of the God Crystal made inanimate objects cry. Regardless, they'd retrieved the eagerly-sought-for substance, and Lenalee had pocketed it.

They hadn't even gotten the chance to leave before trouble arrived. There were five Akuma - three Level Twos and two Level Threes. Two of the Level Two's had been disposed of fast enough, as well as a rather noisy Level Three Allen had taken care of. Now, only one more Level Two and Level Three were left.

Lenalee willed a burst of power through her Dark Boots, a smile lighting her face as they responded appropriately. She flipped through the air, delightful wind tugging at her hair and uniform. The Level Three attacking her let out stream of curses as it slammed into the cliff face with a loud crash. The Chinese girl didn't give it a chance to recover, however, as she skidded on air before rocketing towards the Earl's Weapon with a cry, feet outstretched in front of her.

A flash of green surrounded her as her Innocence came into contact with its stark opposite - Dark Matter. Lenalee felt satisfaction bubble up inside of her as her feet met the cliff face. She bent her knees to absorb the impact and looked up to see the worn-down Level Three she'd bulleted through explode.

Using the energy she'd absorbed into her legs in her impact, Lenalee kicked off of the cliff face, trying not to flinch as the rock cracked and shattered beneath her heels.

It was amazing just how powerful her Crystalized Innocence was, but also hard to get used to.

At that moment, Lenalee heard a surprised yelp. She snapped her head up to see Allen in the sky -

_In the sky?!_

The Chinese girl's violet eyes widened as she realized she wasn't going crazy. It appeared as if Allen had grabbed onto his Level Two, a particularly ugly insect-like Akuma, when it had taken off into the air. Crown Clown's majestic white cape billowed out around him as the Akuma lashed about, dropping and flying up abruptly in an attempt to shake the pesky, white-haired exorcist off.

Lenalee was about to step - er, fly - in when Allen managed to recover his grip on his Sword of Salvation. She watched impressed as the younger teen maneuvered his giant ass sword with ease, pulling it back and impaling the Level Two he was on top of.

Just before it exploded, a brilliant smile lit up his face, his cursed eye glowing brightly as he saved the Akuma's soul.

Lenalee felt her heart flutter.

This was it. This was her chance.

She urged her Dark Boots to rocket herself upwards towards her falling, white-haired friend.

Allen saw her coming - however, he didn't quite expect what he got just before she caught him.

* * *

"Oh, Allen, you're back!"

The british teen watched in amusement as his Supervisor climbed out of a particularly large pile of paper work. If he hadn't seen the vial the curly haired man had tucked away, he would have thought the man was actually working!

Keeping his distance in case the suspicious object was of any danger, Allen nodded with a soft smile.

"I'm home."

Suddenly, Komui's voice went sing-song. "So where's my sweet, beautiful, dear little sister, Lenalee~?"

The white-haired exorcist felt his hair stand on end, and he fought a blush with every ounce of self-control he had. An image of Lenalee flying towards him flashed through his thoughts followed by her incoming lips -

- and he about fainted then and there.

"E-Eh- erm- w-well-"

"You protected her with every ounce of your being, yes? Warded of those evil, dirty, octopi from my darling, innocent, little sister?"

Allen blanched at the dangerous aura suddenly surrounding the beret wearing scientist before him. His heart jumped into his throat when Komui's hand reached towards his pocket - most likely for the vial he'd hidden just moments earlier.

"O-of course!" squeaked Allen, voice rising to a higher pitch as he spoke quickly, his British accent thick in his fear. "Lenalee is quite alright - splendid, actually! Ah, I have to get going - dinner and all - have a great day!"

And with that, the young teen fled.

Lavi grinned goofily from where he lay sprawled on the couch in Komui's office as he watched his friend flee. What a fantastic red blush that blossomed on Allen's face! Clearly, Lenalee had succeeded in giving him her St. Valentines Day gift.

The Junior Bookman simply couldn't help himself -

"Strrrike~!"

WHAM!

"The hell, Panda-jiji?!"

"Get back to work, you lazy fool!"

* * *

A/N: I'msorryaboutnotupdatingSOTFI'mhavingwriter'sblockOTL

(1) Jordan is the desert place where Allen and the Third Exorcists were before the Alma Arc officially kicked off. [Manga, ch187]

I've never written a one-shot before (let alone, romance!), so I hope I did it, ah, "correctly," if there's standards, haha. I was inspired to spit out this little story whilst I was drawing a Secret Valentine for a certain someone in DGray-Man-SJ on dA. I still haven't finished the artwork, so I won't be announcing who this is for, lest they be on this website xD

Anyway, I might just practice romance-themed one-shots through this fanfic, both of AU worlds and canon. Humm~ Can't decide whether I'll keep with an Allen x Lenalee theme or mix it up. Thoughts?

**Reviews make me smile! **If possible, I'd like to hear feedback for:

a. How in-character or out-of-character I wrote Hoshino's characters

b. If the over all one-shot was interesting enough (not boring I hope)

c. Any spelling/grammar mistakes I made (so I can fix them!)


End file.
